This invention relates to fishing. Many kinds of hooks have been devised for ease of tying to fishing line. Apparently, none have been designed with much of a concern for organic bait in mind. Piercing bait with the hook itself can damage fragile organic bait, enough so that it easily breaks off of the hook. For this reason, fishermen using organic bait, such as salmon roe, beef brain, liver, et cetera, have resorted to tying specialized loop knots. These knots form a slipping loop with the line, which is used to secure the bait to the straight portion of a common hook (known as the shank).
One popular example is known as the Oregon Loop Knot (also known as the Egg Loop or Bumper Knot). This knot constricts the bait with an almost circular loop of line, and pinches the bait against the shank of the hook. The loop knot is much more reliable than is simply piercing the bait with the hook.
However, this loop knot has two drawbacks. One is that the knot is relatively difficult to make, and requires a number of manipulation steps. The other drawback is that, because it constricts the bait to the shank, it can actually sever the bait from the shank when the line is under tension.